


Moonbenders

by Crazycatlady89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Growing Old, Moving On, Outer Space, Tragedy, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycatlady89/pseuds/Crazycatlady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little oneshot about Korra's dream to visit outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonbenders

**Moon benders.**

  
  


“C’mon Asami. Where else but space am I most connected to the cosmic energy?”

Korra was watching the night sky through her spread fingers, a look of pure wonder on her face.

“You are too important to lose.”

“The Avatar is immortal.”

“But Korra is not.”

Korra brushed away the hair that had fallen over Asami’s face, it had lost some shine over the years but the strands still curled beautifully. Only the tiny webbed crows feet around her eyes testified to her true age but to Korra she might as well not have aged a day.

“I am not immortal. But I have survived things no other Avatar ever could and I wonder... “ Her gaze fell back to the sky, the look on her face was so precious and childlike. “How powerful I am out there.”

“Mad with power as always, now that’s the Korra I know.”

The Avatar chuckled. “Your company has spent every day for the past 40 years pushing the limits of technology. Expanding upon everything we thought was possible. You think I am powerful? The earth confederation? Any of the nations? No… We are children playing in the sandbox of your creation my love. Technology rules the world and it is you who rules technology.”

“And our daughters.” Asami said, as always with a smile on her lips.

“The best CEO’s Future Industries ever had!” Korra exclaimed, earning herself an elbow to the ribs.

  
  


The silence stretched between them as they watched engineers perform what must be the seventh security check. The rocket stretched so far into the night Korra could hardly see the end of it.

  
  


Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “He is our son Korra. He will do fine out there even without you. Kuvira told me he is the finest metalbender since Toph Beifong.”

Korra smiled sadly. “I have always protected our children…”

Asami silenced her with a kiss “You have, but they are not children anymore. We are grandmothers now.” She reminded Korra. “Was it not Katara who once told you that some day you would have to leave it to the young ones?”

  
  


The Avatar’s grip on her glider tightened, she had not flown for many years but the staff helped her get around when he joints ached or her knees hurt.

  
  


“I really hate it when you use my own memories against me.”

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Korra found the EA suit uncomfortably heavy even when she unstrapped from her seat.

  
  


On the inside of her helmet she had insisted on gluing a picture. It was her and Asami posing together with their first born. The girl was named Aiko and looked so much like Asami it pained her to think about.

Korra often thought about that night before the first launch, the rocket had soared into the sky and one hundred fateful days after; the first images of their son walking into the darkness of space filtered in through the uplink. The negatives would be transported back on the shuttle but those first grainy pictures of earth had brought a sense of wonder to the world.

  
  


Asami had devoted her energy to space exploration and five years after their first successful mission Korra was sitting here, a self invited novelty ready to explore the surface of the moon.

  
  


Her son rightfully deserved the first steps outside and Korra watched him bounce down the steps with carefully controlled glee. Her body recalled the feeling of air bending out here, that perpetual lightness that wasn’t quite like the feeling of zero gravity but more like this, bouncy and fun. Her old bones had nearly forgotten it.

  
  


Tears fell from her eyes and splattered onto Asami’s picture, by god if mission control knew it was there she would be lynched, but this is why she was here.

Standing on the surface of the moon, her son by her side. She looked in wonder back towards the planet she had lived on her entire life and thought for the first time since her wife passed that it was a good one. That she had honored her memory.

 


End file.
